The broad, long-term objective of this program is to address the problem of underrepresentation of minorities working in the biomedical sciences. To address this issue, this program specifically aims to contribute to the research training of minority young investigators by supporting their travel to meeting(s) of the American Association for Cancer Research and the American Society of Clinical Oncology. Also, this program will facilitate relationships between young minority scientists and senior investigators in the field, thereby contributing to their career development. Announcements of this program are circulated to all AACR and ASCO members, over 200 cancer centers, and 160 MARC and MBRS Program Directors. Applications are reviewed by the Minority Travel Award Advisory Committee, composed of AACR and ASCO members. Awardees receive a stipend to cover registration, housing, and subsistence costs, and subsequent reimbursement of travel costs to and from the meeting. Awardees are asked to submit a brief report of their experiences in attending the meeting. Historically, travel awards were extended only to attendees of the AACR and ASCO annual meetings. Beginning with this grant period, funds are also being requested to support attendees of AACR Special Conferences, which are smaller and more scientifically focused than the annual meeting.